Current medical imaging systems are unable to provide sufficient image quality. For example, images often lack sufficient contrast or resolution to permit an analyst, such as a radiologist or surgeon to reliably identify small features. In addition, the signal to noise ratio may impair the image quality.
Traditional angiography subtraction methods, for example, using a contrast agent, suffer from increased noise and an inability to generate an individual, high quality image. In addition, some subtraction techniques require human interaction and judgement as to image quality. Artifacts, such as those resulting from motion, electronic glitches, spikes and other transients, can also impair image quality.